


A Symphony of Frost and Flame

by X59



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: This is their dance, their fight, their battle, and their war.
Kudos: 1





	A Symphony of Frost and Flame

Two warriors down two damned paths.

One was a beloved prince.

One was thought to have a great future.

Both were leaders, both fought their demons and both gave in.

The first one became the chill aspect of death itself.

The second became the flame to which all will fear.

They are a Symphony of Frost and Flame.

They are one and the same.

Who are but mere puppets to their masters.

Bound by conflict.

In this Symphony of Frost and Flame.

The unrelenting cold will never end.

The eternal flame will never fade.

For they cannot be stopped.

The ice around the heart may burn away.

The fire could be snuffed out by cold.

It will matter nought in the long run.

For this is:

_Their Dance._

_Their Fight._

_Their Battle._

_Their War._

_In this Symphony of Frost and Flame._


End file.
